Blondies the One
by rnstarr20
Summary: New school, new country, veela blood, and is Malfoy gay? Find out inside.
1. New Beginnings

**I do not own any of the characters in this story...well maybe a few but the ones that are from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. sigh**

_Me: Hey everyone._

_Malfoy: Mudblood what do you think you're doing?_

_Me: Greeting everyone, why do you care ferret?_

_Malfoy: Whatever._

_Jeze: What is going on?_

_Me: The story now sit down and shut up!_

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

The sun shone brightly in through my window. I closed my eyes even tighter as my alarm clock buzzed by my head. Not only was today going to be the worst day of my life but I had only slept about an hour last night so I was planning on a cranky day.

"Jeze get your butt down here!" I heard my mother yell from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I mumbled getting grumpily from the bed.

Almost tripping as I made my way to my dresser, I finally made it pulling out my favorite black silverstein t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Got changed quickly so my mother didn't have another reason to yell again. Finally changed, I slipped my feet into a pair of TEVA flip flops and basically ran to the kitchen where my mother was waiting.

"Is everything packed?" my mother turned to the stove and started to wipe it down with a face cloth.

"No, or do you mean for school? Then yes." I replied sitting down in front of a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Mark will be here later to help move everything." my mother smiled and left the room.

It wasn't even a week ago that my mother got remarried to some pureblooded wizard over in London, England. My mother being the pureblooded witch that she is had to live up to remarrying after a 3 year morning period. I know she doesn't truly love him, but it's all those stupid rules and regulations. So of course Mark Magalow is a highly influential person at the Ministry of Magic so we're moving in finally and I'll be transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You're lucky Mark talked to Dumbledore to get you into Hogwarts." my mother re-entered the kitchen.

"Oh how luck of me." I replied sarcastically.

"Now I know yo don't like Mar much but please for my sake." my mother pleaded with me.

"Whatever." I replied finishing my breakfast.

"Hurry up and get your trunk we have to be out of here in five minutes." my mother replied cheerfully as I walked out of the kitchen.

I made it to my room, most of my room was already packed because I was going to bring it to Hogwarts with me. So I figured my mother and Mr. Magalow could handle the rest. So I picked up my trunk and my owls empty cage. Sissy my eagle owl had yet to return from delivering a few letters. But I wasn't worried, she'd find me anywhere I went.

"Jeze are you coming, we're going to be late." my mother yelled up.

I headed for the starts with trunk and cage in tow. I hadn't really expected to see Mr. Magalow as I descended the stairs, but there he stood.

"Jezebella, good you're working on time today." Mr. Magalow smiled at me.

I didn't say anything but nodded at him.

"Ready?" my mother asked.

I walked over and held her hand and my trunk tightly as she apparated us both to platform 9 3/4. That's where I had been instructed that I would be catching the Hogwarts Express. So I stood there looking at the large steam engine and a massive amount of people everywhere saying their good-byes.

"Well, we think," we indicating both my mother and Mr. Magalow, "should be off."

Here it was again my mother went completely emotionless on me. you know one of those rule of the PDE. So I just left because I knew she wouldn't care. Whatever.

I made my way over to the train and started my search for a compartment. I finally came across an empty one.

It wasn't long before a firl with flaming red hair entered, not alone might I added, but attached at the mouth with a boy with raven black hair. I don't eve think they noticed me sitting there, when they entered. I cleared my throat and both stopped their activity and looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." the red head apologized frantically.

"It's okay." I smiled at them, "please take a seat."

They both sat down across from me and just kind of gawked for a moment until the red head spoke.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley." the red head smiled.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, I'm Jezebella Goldstein." I continued to smile at the couple.

I realized at this point that the black haired boy was still gawking at me. This was common, my mother possessing a bit of veela herself meant I had a little as well. How do you think my mother snagged Mr. Magalow.

"And you are?" I asked the black haired boy.

"Oh sorry, I'm Harry Potter." He smiled.

"Well it's so nice meeting both of you." I looked back Ginny.

"You know I don't remember ever seeing you before." Ginny commented.

"Oh, my mother was recently remarried and she's actually just moving int with him today and she didn't want me staying in the states for school, so here I am." I replied frowning slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ginny frowned slightly now, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?"

"Oh, he was killed by a death eater three years ago." I replied noticing that Harry had gone back to gawking.

Stupid celeb.

"So you two dating?" I asked looking back and forth between the couple.

"Oh yeah. Just recently hooked up actually." Ginny smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"You guys are so cute together." I smiled and stood from my seat, "well I should go find the food trolley. I'm starving."

With that said I left the compartment leaving my stuff behind. It wasn't Ginny that had driven me away, it had been the boy-who-lived's gawking that got to me. Of course I know it's not his fault. My mother told em long ago not to go for just anyone.

Flashback

I was only five years old and I had just come home from my first day of kindergarten in a local muggle school.

"Mommy, there was a boy in my class that wouldn't stop staring at me." I had complained, "he scares me."

"I'm sorry, honey." My mother had comforted me, "I guess it's time we discussed something."

It was like having the safe sex talk wiht your parents for the first time only at the age of five. A bit traumatizing.

"Well you se that little boy in your class thinks your cute. And plenty of others over the years will think the same thing. You see you have some Veela blood in you. I know you don't quite understand at the moment, but you will someday." my mother explained as best as possible.

"But mommy how will I know with all those boys liking me, will I be able to find my true love. Like you found daddy." I frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll know when you've found that special somone. They won't treat you the same as the other boys do." My mother smiled and kissed my forehead.

End Flashback

I hadn't really been paying attention where I had been walking remembering my first day of kindergarten. I had run head first into someone much taller than myself and had fallen backwards.

"Watch where you're going stupid girl." I heard the tall boy drawl.

I looked up to see slightly messy platnium blond hair and a glare that almost scared me.

"I'm sorry." I frantically apologized to the boy as I got up.

He pushed by not saying a word and was followed by two larger boys who gawked as they passed, but then ran off to catch up with the blond who had barely acknowledged my presence. I wonder if the blonds gay?

I finally came across the food trolley. I bought a chocolate frog then headed back to my compartment.

Flashback

"Jeze!" My best friend Mary had come running up to me in the hallway of Vermont Witches Academy.

"Mary, what's up?" I asked smiling as my friend caught her breath.

"My mom want to know if we should have our coming out parties combined. You know make things easier for you mother." Mary smiled.

"Yeah, totally. So next Christmas break. Why so far in advanced?" I asked a little confused.

"Mom's got to book the date before anyone else gets it." Mary explained, "how are we gonna find dates?"

"I don't know, we'll find them don't worry. And if you we don't, we can blame our parents for sticking us in a witches only school for the last five years." I smiled and she giggled.

"So true." Mary and I exited the school building for the summer holidays.

End Flashback

I finally made it back to the compartment where I had left Ginny and Harry. As expected they were not longer there. And for once in my life time I felt relieved. I had spent the last five years in an all witches school where I didn't have to deat with the male species. Back in sixith grade in m muggle school I had the same problem and when I had been accepted to Vermont Academy I had been extremely excited and relieved. While in muggle school I went out of my way to avoid being aroundguys, well at least the straight oens.

Before I knew it we were coming into view for Hogsmeade station, so I changed into my robes. The train pulled into the station and I exited with the rest of the students.

"Firs' yers ova' her'" I heard a giant of a man call out.

I followed like I had been instructed to in the letter I had been sent. We followed the large man to some wooden boats that were waiting on the waters edge. We gathered into the boats and sailed across the lake. Gettin gmy first glimpse of Hogwarts, it was amazing. We finally made it across and were led up to the front hall of the castle where a tall stern looking lady stood waiting.

"Thank you Hagrid." The lady nodded to the giant of a man who then turned and left, "welcome, we will soon be entering the great hall where you will all be sorted into your rightful houses."

I heard some intakes of breath and looked around a saw that many of the short scrawny looking first years looke scared.

"Alright, here we go." We all followed the lady into the great hall where four long tables where present.

"Welcome!" A man with a white silverish beard greeted us as we stopped before what I persumed was the staff table, "I am Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. Now you al will come up when your name is called. Put the hat upon your head and when the hat calls out your house you will go and sit at your houses table." Dumbledore explained and sat back down.

The lady sthat had met us out in the hall was now calling out names and the enchanted ceiling had flown me back in time.

Flashback

"Room 304, room 305, oh here we are, 306." My mother walked with me down the hall of my new dorm.

We entered the room to two girls verbally fighting.

"Now, you can't have my bed! You whould have gotten here earlier if you had wanted it!" Becca I would soon to come to know her as yelled at Mary.

"Fine!" Mary shot back.

My mother cleared her throat and the two girl turned to face us.

"Hi! You must be Jezebella?" Mary said excitedly, "Hi, I'm Mary and this here is Becca the puke."

Becca glared daggers at Mary and I grinned. I knew it was going to be an interesting year.

"Well I must be off." My mother siad and left the dorm.

"Mom a pureblood?" Mary asked me.

"Yeah, could you tell?" I asked grinning.

"Totally." Mary exclaimed.

End Flashback

"Magalow, Jezebella." The lady called out.

I walked up to the lady with a look of disgust and spoke in a soft voice.

"The names Goldstien NOT Magalow." I glared.

"Oh I"m sorry. Mr. Magalow had signed you up as that." The lady still looked stern.

"Well I refuse to take his last name, so if that could be changed as soon as possible." I said still angry as I walked over to the stool and hat.

I put the hat on and at once it started to whisper away in my ear.

"Well, wel it's been a while since I've seen a Goldstien. A very close cousin to Slytherin. I see bravery and cunningness and intellegence. You would be well suited for 'Slytherin'" the hat exclaimed.

I stood, took off the hat and amde my way over to the talbe that was now cheering madly. I sat at the end of next to a first year. As I did so Dumbledore rose again and spoke.

"Well chow down." Dumbledore said and food appeared magically infront of us.

It was a feast fit for a king. I looked around the table and saw many of the guys gawking at me. All except for the lbond who was showing down on food and listening to the animated pug looking girl next to him talk away. He's got to be gay. Dinner finished and we were led down to the dungeons.


	2. New People

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or settings in this. Because well ya know it's a fanfiction.**

_Me:Welcome back._

_Draco:What the heck are you doing? You know no ones out there._

_Me:So I can dream._

_Draco:Stupid muggle._

_Me:Jeez you're mean...well here's the story._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Chapter 2- New People

The dungeons were stony and extremely creepy, well at least to me they were. The halls of the dungeon were lit by torches that lined the walls every few feet. Cobwebs hung from everywhere, including your hair if you weren't careful.

"Alright here we are. The password is 'muck'" The prefect explained to us as the portrait before us swung open and we entered one after another.

Let me just say the common room we entered was glumy but wasn't too badly decorated. They had a fire place off to the right. A leather sofa that sat before it with a coffee table seperating the two and a couple of plush leather armchairs that sat on either end of the sofa at an angle to the fire place.

"You know taking a photo would last longer." I heard someone drawl then push pas me yet again.

"Whatever." I responded and headed for a staircase that a group of girls were headed for.

I followed the girls until I cam to a door marked sixith years. I entered to greet two girls already sitting on two of the four poster beds chatting away. I walked over to where my trunk was sitting at the end of a four poster bed.

"Magalow is it?" I heard a girl ask.

I turned to the girl that I felt had just insulted me.

"It's Goldstien actually." I corrected her.

"That's not what McGonagall had called you." The pug faced girl smirked.

"Yeah well what does she know." I said glaring at the girl now, "just because my mother married that loser doesn't mean I'm all of a sudden going to love him and take on his last name."

"Wait your mother is Charlotte Richards?" The other girl in the room spoke up, she looked oddly familiar.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're mom looked so beautiful at the weeding." the girl gushed.

I looked at her a bit confused.

"Sorry, names Millicent Bulstrode." The girl smiled.

"Oh yeah, I thought you looked familiar." I smiled back at the girl.

"I'm surprised we were even invited. I mean the Malfoy's were put the Parkinsons weren't and well in rank we come after the Parkinsons." Millicent explained

"Oh I'm sorry I don't really know anyone by family." I said, I've always been bad with the whole family ranking things."

"Don't worry I have the same problem." Millicent laughed and at that moment we heard a tapping at the window.

It was Sissy my eagle owl. I ran over to the window to let her in. She flew in and landed on my bed laden with letters.

"Mail already?" Millicent asked.

"Yeah friends in the states that I won't see this year." I frowned slightly.

"Cool." Millicent said then went back to talking to Parkinson.

I took off the first scroll taht I could reach and gave Sissy and owl treat.

Jeze-

Well let's just start out with the fact that I'm now stuck with BECCA! And our new roommate who is a complete witch. Becca and I both agree on it. How creepy is that?

By the way I so totally can't wait for our coming out parties. Yes you read correctly, PARTIES! You see your mother go in touch with mine and she says that wants us to come out to both communities. American and British.

Becca and I both agree on two other things. This is awfully creepy. Anyway we're jealous that you get to attend a co-ed school. But we understand that you're probably being gawked at like wicked, we have been out in public with you, you know? So we feel for you about that. Oh yeah plus we heard about this total sex god that attends there. No we're not talking about the boy-who-lived. But Malfoy, Draco. His parents attended your mothers wedding. Well he's gorgeous. Anyway send a pic if you can.

Oh yes and the second thing we agree on is that we miss you greatly.

Can't wait to see ya,

Mary Berry

I took the secon scroll off the owl and started to read.

Jezebella-

If you haven't already read Mary's letter, let me just explain the hell that Tracey (yeah that's our new roommate) is giving us. She's french and she thinks she's all that since seh attended Beauxbatons. Whatever!

So we miss you and want you to send us a pic of Draco Malfoy. Updated pictures. The ones we saw weren't present. Hehe...he's cute though.

Always your friend,

Becca

And finally the last scroll. I took it off Sissy and she went happily over to her cage.

Jeze-

I hope Hogwarts is going well so far. Well I just wanted to say that Mary's mother and I have finally finished the plans for yours and Mary's coming out parties. So tell me in about a week a few of your friend that you'd like to invite.

Love always,

your mother

I decided that I would write them all back in the morning. I looked around and realized that my two roommates were already fast asleep. So I got into bed myself and before I knew it I was asleep

Dream

I'm walking down a deserted dungeon hall when a hear Parkinsons annoying voice coming from some place.

"Come on Malfoy you know you want me."

Then I hear that infuriating drawl of the blond boy who I guessed Parkinson had called Malfoy.

"Whatever, get over yourself, your just not man enought for me."

He's GAY!

Both Parkinson and blondie come walking out of a classroom holding hands. Then I comment.

"But I thought you were GAY!" I exclaimed

"You're right I am." Blondie said smiling.

Next thing I knew Parkinson had transformed into Harry and Blondie had put his arm around his waist drawing him close.

"I love you Harry." And next thing I knew Blondies hair started to grow and turn a flaming shade of red.

End Dream

'Ring, ring' my alarm clock went off near my head. I leaned over and shut it off. I slowly go up grabbed some clothes from my trunk and headed for the bathroom. When I was finished fixing my uniform I exited the bathroom to find both my roommates still sleeping soundly. So I headed down to the common room with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"So did you see the new chick last night?" I heard a male voice coming from an armchair.

I stopped half way down the staircase to listen.

"The brunette?" I heard a boy drawl in response and knew instantly it was blondie.

"Yeah Magalow." The boy replied and I felt my anger rise instantaneously.

"Yeah, what about her?" Blondie asked.

"She's cute isn't she?" the other boy asked.

"She looks ordinary to me and not completely there if you ask me." Blondie drawled

I had, had enough so I continued down the stairs. One of the boys catching sight of me stopped talking instantly.

"Morning" the darker boy with corn rows greeted me with a smile.

"Morning." I smiled back and exited the common room through the portrait.

I made my way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There wasn't many people in the Great Hall wehn I entered. I headed for the Slytherin table. I took out a piece of a parchment and a quill and started to write.

Mary Berry-

Okay I'd just like to start off by telling you how much I miss you. And trust me that's a lot! My roommates can't be any better than Tracey. This is why I hate purebloods. They're so stuck up about ranking. Blah!

So anyway it is kind of creepy that you and Becca are agreeing on things. But I'm glad :-)

I'm sorry to say that I Have no idea who Draco Malfoy is YET. But I'll ty my best to find out about him. But there is this one guy who I've of met that doesn't like me, is flocked by girls continuously and has the most gorgeous look. sigh I think he may be gay though.

Well I'll keep you updated.

Jeze

I rolled up the parchment and stored it in my bag so that I wouldn't lose it. I started to eat when Millicent sat down across from me.

"Sow how you like Hogwarts so far?" Millicent asked as she piled her plate with food.

"It's okay I guess. I'm sort of getting sick of all the guys though." I said.

"Oh yeah Parkinson and I had noticed that last night, what are you part Veela?" Millicent giggled a little.

"Um...actually yeah." I replied Millicent stopped giggling.

"I'm sorry. Well I mean we sort of figured since you didn't exactly look gorgeous to us but had all of the guys attention."

"Except for one." I corrected her.

"Oh yeah Malfoy. Well he's with Pansy so don't expect much attention from him." Millicent said.

Damn he's not gay...or maybe he's still in the closet.

"So that's Malfoy." I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"Who's talking about Malfoy?" The darker boy that I had seen in the common room earlier sat down next to Millicent.

"Jezebella, right?" Millicent looked to me.

"Jeze actually." I corrected her.

"Well Jeze and I were just discussing how out of all hte boys Malfoy didn't gawk at her." Millicent explained.

"Is that so? The only one?" The boy contemplated.

"I'm actually thankful though." I spoke up, "by the way who are you?"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, I'm Blaise Zambini." The boy smile and extended his hand.

I took his hand and shook it. He had a firm grip.

"So you're Jezebell Magalow." At this Millicent moved slightly away from the boy and I felt my anger rise.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME BY THAT HORRIBLE LAST NAME. MY MOTHER MIGHT BE MARRIED TO THE GUY, BUT HE IS NOT MY FATHER AND I REFUSETO BEKNOWN BY HIS LAST NAME!" I basically yelled at Blaise.

I guess you could say I had finally snapped. Blaise looked almost scared and probably was if he hadn't gone all pureblooded emotionless.

"Okay then your last name is..." Blaise calmly spoke.

"Goldstien." Millicent and I both responded.

I thought his eyeys were going to pop out of his head.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

You're a cousin to Slytherin?" Blaise more of stated then asked me, "I've got to go."

Blaise got up from the talbe and left the great hall. At this two slips of parchment appeared on the table before Millicent and myself.

"oh yes, our schedules." Millicent said before I could ask.

I picked up my slip of paper and looked it over.

Monday: (Double) Potions-9:00am(GR)-Transfiguration-1:00pm(RC)-Care of Magical Creatures-3:00pm(GR)

Tuesday: (Double) Charms-9:00am(GR)-Herbology-1:00pm(HP)-Ancient Runes-3:00pm

Wednesday: (Double) Defense Against the Dark Arts-9:00am(GR)-(Double) French-1:00pm

Thursday: (Double) Transfiguration-9:00am(RC)-Potions-1:00pm(GR)-Charms-3:00pm(GR)

Friday: (Double) Herbology-9:00am(HP)-Muggle studies-1:00pm-Defense Against the Dark Arts-3:00pm(GR)

I hear Millicent groan as she looked over to classes.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"We have double potions with Gryffindorks starting off today. How could it get any worse?" Millicent explained.

"oh." was all I could say.

We finished breakfast in silence.

"Come on we should get to class." Millicent said and so I followed her out of the Great hall.

We mad our way back down to the dungeons. This place was really starting to creep me out. Plus I was starting to wonder if all the classes took place in the basement.


End file.
